


Another Again

by theunsweetenedtruth



Series: Dom Erik Prompts [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik You Slut, F/M, FuckBoi!Erik, Fuckbuddies, Gaslighting, He's really an asshole, Roleplay, Spanking, Undefined Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunsweetenedtruth/pseuds/theunsweetenedtruth
Summary: Request from Tumblr: 20 (Role-play), 31 (Spanking), and 42 (Hurt/Comfort) from the Kinky Fic Prompts
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s), Erik Killmonger/Reader
Series: Dom Erik Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254587
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Another Again

**Author's Note:**

> Song Suggestion: Another Again by John Legend  
> AN: Happy Holidays!! I'm definitely using this as a way to get back into writing. Sorry for the long wait on my other stories but work has been kicking my ass and every time I think I'll get a moment, it doesn't let up. Please review and let me know what you think.

“Ah fuck,” Eric’s voice rang out in the room as he eased his way into you. Your nails scraped against the leather couch cushions before turning into fists, your knuckles going almost white at the feeling of him in you. A smack came down on your backside and you lost a bit of your arch as he pushed deeper. You shakily lifted a hand to press against his chest. It was too much.

“Nah,” Erik said, twisting your arm into your back and beginning to dig you out the only way he could. “You can take it.” Your eyes closed in defeat, both at him and at finding yourself in this situation again.

It was bad enough that you and Erik had no established title, that he came and went from your life as quickly as the weather changed. But weren’t even his only conquest, just one of an unstated amount, an amount that you weren’t allowed to ask about. There was a lot that you weren’t _allowed_ to ask about: his job, where he lived, who he spent his free time with. Tonight when he refused to answer your question about his plans for the night—asked out of genuine curiosity, not trying to keep track of him—you got upset and asked him to leave.

And yet. Here you were.

It started when he wouldn’t leave and instead proceeded to make himself comfortable on your couch. “I’m serious, Erik. Get out.” He turned the game up in response. Your hands were on your hips and you knew you looked crazy with your hair up in a bonnet but you were perfectly content in your aloneness until he popped up. _He_ came disturbing your peace and he wasn’t even going to stay. You were just a pit stop to another move! You felt yourself get even more mad thinking about where he could possibly be going. Out with his boys? Another woman’s house?? You picked up a pillow from the arm chair.

“Get. Out!” You said between hitting him. You swung up for another hit that didn’t land. Erik grabbed the pillow and yanked, sending you sprawling over the arm of the couch and into his lap. His left arm clamped down across your back while his right hand delivered a swift blow. “OW!” You regretted the short shorts you’d pulled on when you saw him standing at your door. “What the fuck is your—“ Another hard slap came you clamped your mouth shut. You’d played this game before with Erik _whatever the fuck his last name was_.

“I’m getting real tired of your mouth,” he said rubbing your cheeks. His left hand snatched the bonnet off your head and dug into the freshly straightened locs underneath. You gave a noise of indignation and he slapped you again for it. “You think you run shit but you don’t.” He pulled your hair while giving three quick slaps to your ass. “What’s my name since you wanna act like you forgot who I am?”

“Daddy,” you whispered. He spanked you again and you arched into the sensation that was feeling so good to you.

“Nah you wanna tell me to get out with your whole chest. Say that shit like you mean it.” Three more quick slaps had you yelling.

“Daddy, oh…oh..daddeee,” you moaned while Erik pounded into you. He still held your arm for leverage and your face was planted into the cool leather, your skin on fire everywhere you touched him. Which was everywhere. He was all over you, inside you, his grunts rang in your ears, his words rattled around in your brain.

“That’s it. That’s it. Gimme that shit, gimme that—fuck.” You were cumming before you knew what was happening, gasping at the feeling or bursting outwards and then slowly coming back into your body. You felt Erik pull out before cumming on your back and cheeks. The both of you were out of breath, panting with the game still going on in the background and the sounds of the street outside filtering in. He reached over to grab something— _your bonnet_ — and you felt him clean his mess up. You collapsed onto your front exhausted and Erik chuckled as his phone rang.

“Wassup man.” You rolled over onto your back to look at him. Fully dressed. No this nigga did not just fuck you all his clothes on. “Nah, I’m not busy, just at my favorites’.” His _favorites’_? You fought the warm, fuzzy feelings that threatened to arise. That just confirmed there were others. You watched him stick his feet in his shoes. “Yeah I can be there in five minutes.” He walked out the door.

Well damn. He didn’t even say goodbye this time.

————————

It was a couple of nights later and Erik had invited you out with his friends. You were so excited because 1) you guys had never hung out outside of your house, and 2) you had never met any of his friends. You took this as a sign that maybe things were moving forward with Erik.

You walked in the club on his arm feeling like the baddest bitch. You saw the eyes on both of you—especially Erik—and you preened under the attention. You could feel the heat from the glares of other women who didn’t think you were good enough to be with him. It didn’t matter what they thought; they just wanted to take your place.

You followed Erik up the stairs to VIP, teetering in your skinny heels. Your legs still felt wobbly from your earlier session with him but he insisted that he liked the way the shoes made your legs look. A cloud of hookah and other questionable substances was thick in the section, giving everything a hazy vibe. You’d pre-gammed while you did your makeup and you fought to breathe through your nose so as not to pass out.

“Wassup Kill!” A tall man strode over to where you were standing, still holding onto Erik. His dark skin gleamed under florescent lights as he dapped Erik up and his grin was wide, showing off perfect, straight teeth. “You made it! We got _all_ the bitches up in here! And you know your friend is looking for you” Erik’s eyes glanced at you and his friend followed his gaze. “Oh my fault. Who’s this?”

You looked at Erik expectantly but he just introduced you by your name. No title, no information as to your place in his life. At this rate, you would’ve taken that _Favorite_ title if it meant something. You tried not to be too upset; at least he brought you.

Ray held his hand out and you put yours in his. “A pleasure to meet you,” he said holding your hand in both of his. “Erik talks about you all the time.”

You giggled. “Good things I hope,” looking at the man in question. He was scanning the room and tapping his foot to the bass.

“Let me get you a drink.” Ray put his arm around your waist, steering you away from Erik, towards the table where there were bottles strewn about. You looked over your shoulder for Erik but lost sight of him amongst all the people who were in the section. You sighed inwardly. If this was how the night was gonna be, then you could’ve just stayed at home.

Two and a half hours in, you wish you would’ve just stayed in. Erik spent the entire night ignoring you. He sat on top of a different couch, a gaggle of women sitting on the seats below, while you were still situated in the corner armchair Ray had left you in earlier. He rapped along with the lyrics, his golds glinting in the spinning lights, sometimes standing and jigging to a chorus of “aye”. He kept a drink in his hand and took the offered blunts, blowing smoke in the air. But he spent a majority of the night flirting. With the bottle girls, with the women crowded around him and his crew. There was one girl in particular who seemed extremely comfortable around him, gorgeous and holding a confidence you always seemed to lose around Erik. When she danced with her girlfriends, a drink in her hand, she kept her eyes on Erik, performing sexy moves that belonged more in a strip club than the current establishment.Your blood boiled at Erik’s blatant appreciation of her and insecurity flared. This must be the girl who Erik went to see when he left you and, based on her comfort with all his friends, the one who he liked to bring out and show off. You poured another drinkin your corner. You didn’t want to be that girl who made a scene but it was getting more difficult to watch and you could feel yourself becoming drunk.

When the girl sat down after the song changed, she settled herself between Erik’s knees. Your heart sank as you watched him settle his hand loosely around her neck. She tilted her head back in his lap and—

_No this nigga did not just kiss her in front of everyone as if he didn’t walk in with you._ Before you could realize, you’d crossed the room and threw your drink on the both of them. Everyone in the section “ooh’d” and looked at you crazy.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” The girl screeched. She was completely soaked and a part of you felt guilty. She wasn’t the person who owed you anything. You glanced at Erik. His eyes were filled with storm clouds, ready to unleash his fury. All that did was cement your anger.

“How fucking dare you?! You brought me here but you over here kissing another bitch?”

“Bitch who the fuck are you calling a bitch?” the girl retorted.

“I’m not talking to you so stay in your lane before I have to put you there!” She stood up as if she was gonna do something and you started kicking off your shoes ready to fight this bitch and all her friends if need be.

Erik stood up in the couch and hopped down, stepping in front of her and gripping your arm up. “Get the fuck off of me you hoe ass nigga!” He dragged you out the section, waving off security. His hold was tight and you knew you would have a bruise. You had no choice but to let him pull you out. “How my pussy taste you stupid, ashy knuckled bitch?!” you yelled over your shoulder.

Erik burst through the front doors and slammed you against the brick wall. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he growled out. You stopped short at the look on his face. You’d seen him upset with you but this was straight anger. “I bring you around my friends and you act a complete ass, throwing drinks, and kicking your shoes off ready to fight my friends.”

“Your _friends_?? You kiss your friends like that?!”

Erik chucked and rubbed his jaw. “Look. You knew what this was. Let’s stop pretending this is more than what it is.” Tears began to well in your eyes and he reached for your hands that hung limply by your sides. “I like you. I like the time we spend together. Why try to switch things up? I think we were good how we were.”

“So why did you bring me here?” There was a whine in your voice you hated but the heaviness in your breastbone wouldn’t stop you from asking.

He shrugged. “I thought you could handle it.” As if you were a child. He used light fingers to brush away a tear you didn’t realize had fallen. “Maybe we should do this another time.” You nodded looking at your bare feet, with nothing else to do. “Let me call you an Uber.”

Your eyes snapped up to his. “You’re not going to take me home?”

“No? It’s my boy’s birthday. I’m not going to leave because you got emotional over something that wasn’t a big deal.” You looked at him and felt dead inside. You couldn’t believe what he was saying.

But you didn’t say anything. When the Uber showed up a few minutes later, you let Erik kiss you before tucking you into the backseat. You watch the streetlights go by, confused once again how you found yourself in this situation.

————————

And yet, here you were again. This time you were in an Uber on the way to _Erik’s_ place. It was the first time he’d invited you over and after two weeks of radio silence, you were just happy to hear from him. He texted you wanting to apologize for the situation at the club, a move that shocked you. It was another first, Erik apologizing and you were curious as to his plans, as well as excited to finally see his place.

You pulled up to an industrial styled building with large windows . After thanking the driver and exiting the vehicle, you looked at your phone to double check that you had his apartment number. Walking up to the box, you rang for his place and a click and buzz let you in the building. The lobby screamed an opulence that you had only ever seen on TV and not for the first time, you wondered what Erik did for a living. Riding the elevator to the top floor, you checked yourself in the mirrors inside. You twirled a few loose curls around your finger to ensure they stayed in place and smoothed down your dress. You would have to do.

When the doors opened, it was directly into his apartment, where you could smell savory scents that promised a good meal. Erik stuck his head around the corner.

“Hey baby,” he greeted you, coming at you with a kiss, but you turned your head quickly so he would catch your cheek. You looked him up and down. He was dressed in gray joggers and a white t-shirt stretched across his chest. A kitchen towel was slug across one shoulder. Did he _make_ the food you were smelling?

“Did you cook or something?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. I feel bad about how we left things last time and I wanted to make it up to you.” He grabbed your hand and led you around the corner to the kitchen. It was a chef’s wet dream and there were several pots on the stove with low fires underneath. “I wanted to show my appreciation for you and show you how much I care.” You felt your heart melting without your permission. You leaned up on tip toes to press a kiss his lips that Erik deepened with a hand to the back of your neck. You smiled when you broke off the kiss, rubbing a hand down his cheek and over the hair there.

“Baby sit here,” he led you to a dining room table, “and I’ll get the wine and start serving dinner.” When you sat, he pressed another kiss to your lips before moving to the fridge and pulling out glasses. You felt content; this night could be the start of a new side to Erik.

After a delicious dinner of rice and some kind of stew with meat, Erik gave you a tour of his home. You marveled at all the African statues and paintings, as well as his knowledge about all of them. You had no idea that he was so well traveled.

You both paused in front of a closed door. “This is my bedroom” he said as he pushed the door open. You walked passed him, admiring the softness of the carpet, the fireplace in the sitting area, and the giant bed that dominated the space. You felt Erik come up behind you and move your curls to the side. “What do you think?” he asked. He pressed a kiss to the base of your neck and you shivered. It wasn’t you intention to sleep with him when you came over. But you _did_ wear a purple matching set in case that was the direction the night took.

When he pressed you into the mattress, you wrapped your arms around him and closed your eyes. You prayed that things would be different this time, that Erik would realize that your love for him was beyond even what you could control, that he owned you. You hoped that with every stroke he would give himself back to you.

When you woke up, you could feel that Erik wasn’t in the bed with you. You waited a few minutes, thinking he went to pee. You rolled onto your back spreading your arms out and making bed angels. This was officially the nicest bed you’d ever slept in and you wondered if you could convince Erik for you to spend more time in his place than yours. But when he didn’t return after a few minutes, you sat up and rose from the bed. Grabbing his shirt off the floor, you pulled it over your head and exited the room.

“…nah it was good as usual….” You overheard Erik on the phone and peeked around the corner. You watched him blow smoke in the air, his sweatpants low on his hips while he relaxed in the armchair.” Hell no I aint bringing her around no more! She don’t know how to act.”Your chest hurt; you knew he was talking about you. “I’m just tryna get shorty back under me…yeah that Dana situation had her a lil’ bent but we good now…..nah….I’m just tryna get shit back to the way it was before all that shit happened…see now, I don’t really see her as wifey material…well then shit. Not my wifey.” He laughed. “…nah nah. She sleep.”

You felt as if he had punched you in the chest and your vision became cloudy. There was no moving forward with Erik. Only remaining stagnant, caught up in a loop that felt as if there was progression towards a goal but there was only the cycle of the situation, just another again with him that had no ending.

You went back the bedroom, gathering and pulling on your clothes, the speed of your movements coinciding with the racing of your heart. _I can’t believe I fell for this shit_ , you berated yourself. You were worth so much more than being manipulated by this asshole. You grabbed your phone and jacket before exited the bedroom and running straight into the asshole at the root of your frustration.

“Woah, baby where you off to?” He grasped at your shoulders but you shrugged him off.

“Fuck you,” you seethed. “I’m not your gotdamn baby. I’m not _wifey material_ remember? I don’t _know how to act_.” Erik’s face slipped into a mask of indifference.

“So you listening on my phone calls now?” 

You were baffled at the audacity of this nigga. You stepped around him, heading towards the door. “Fuck you Erik. _Fuck you_.” You slammed the door behind you.

————————

A few months later and you were in a better place then you were during your time with Erik. Two weeks after you left his place, you were still a wreck, crying on and off during the day and night. But the Vice President of your department of came to you with a job offer you couldn’t refuse. You would be making fifteen thousand dollars more per year, there was more autonomy and you spent more of your time working from home. The added responsibilities kept you so busy, you barely had time to think, much less agonize over what and who Erik could possibly be doing.

With the new job came a new exercise regimen, including yoga, kickboxing, and even pole and arial classes. You were slowly regaining your confidence and and the male species definitely noticed, if the amount of men who approached you was any indication.

You were out with your girlfriends to celebrate your new found accomplishments when you finally saw him again. The walls of the restaurant seemed to close in on you, the chatter from your friends and other patrons faded away, and your body froze as tunnel vision kept your focus on Erik.

He looked _good_. But that was pretty standard for Erik. His locs were braided back from his face and his black button down strained against his muscles. He had a smirk on his face as he’d heard something amusing but not quite worth his laughter and you looked to his companion. She was pretty; at least you had that in common. Actually, you could say that you had a lot of similarities with his new flavor. You were built similarly and shared similar facial features.

_Did he do it on purpose?_ you wondered. You felt sorry for this woman who were sure was just a poor replacement for originality.

All of a sudden, cognac eyes met your own and you were held in place. There was an emotion in them that you couldn’t place—you didn’t know Erik as much as you’d liked to think—and you felt his eyes sweep over your form like a loving caress and you shivered. When your eyes met again, you arched an eyebrow. He smirked.

It took your friends paying the bill to get you out of your staring contest. Rather than give Erik the satisfaction of knowing he’d—once again—gotten you hot under the collar, you ignored him, standing with your purse and following your friends out the restaurant. His eyes felt warm on your back and if you put an extra oomph in your walk that was no one’s business.

Later that night, you were pulled away from Grey’s Anatomy by a knock on your front door. Pausing the DVR, you went to the door and looked in the peephole. Erik stood there a brown paper bag under his arm, his smirk from earlier seemingly glued on his face. Confused, you opened the door. He said nothing, just pulled a bottle of Hennessy out of the bag. It was _your_ drink and you couldn’t help but remember all the nights that started just like this one and ended with you limp and satiated.

You pursed your lips but gestured for him to come in. He swaggered confidently across the threshold and you closed the door behind him, restarting the cycle of agains all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk about it :)


End file.
